


Far away Goddess

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Long Distance Relationship/LDR, Master/Slave, Owner/property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, and yet so close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far away Goddess

i have never felt the touch of Your hand on my skin, but i still worship You.   
i worship because i have felt Your strength, in Your words.

i have never felt Your breath, hot against my ear, but i still worship You.   
i worship because i have felt the warmth of Your guidance when I felt lost.

i have never smelled Your skin, but i still worship You.   
i worship because i have felt Your glow in Your words of praise.

Many are those that would call me foolish for worshiping One i may never meet. i smile and ask them if they believe a nun to be foolish? Or a priest? 

Such is my worship of Her and what She represents for me.  
You may worship your God and i do not begrudge you for it. You worship as you see fit and i shall do the same.

Earthbound Goddess. She who is half of the whole.  
Blessed Goddess Incarnate.

Lucky is the servant that can find One to serve.  
Blessed is the One that sees honor in that service.  
She is that One.

Even though i am unworthy, i am not worthless.

i may never meet my Far Away Goddess but, i still worship. i worship because even through the distance, and over the miles i have felt Her love. 

Her love of me as a person.   
Her love of me as a servant.   
Her love of me as one of the faithful.

Blessed i am to belong to my Far Away Goddess.  
May i always be allowed to serve.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D
> 
> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2004-2013 All rights reserved.


End file.
